A Howling Moon
by Aquaprincess3
Summary: Kate thought she had one of her darkest secret's locked away, but she's proven wrong; as a 16 year old girl comes to NCIS claiming to be her daughter and needing her help. Meanwhile, the NCIS team get's a case involving a killer who doesn't seem to be human. As the investigation begins; some secrets that are far too close to home get revealed.


*Prologue*

**_Hey Aqua here, I know I've posted this story before but ended up deleting before posting an actual real chapter, but when I deleted this I was sort of dealing with a crisis of weather to give up writing completely or not. Spoiler Alert; I chose not to give up ^_^ I've realized that without writing I just wouldn't be me. _**

**_So, to celebrate my decision, I decided to bring back one of my old stories, well with a title and summary change. _**

**_Alright enough of my rambling, let's get on with the show ^_^._**

* * *

><p>When they reached the bus station, the sky was still black and covered with a clear blanket of stars, the early November air was lightly chilled, and Addie was starting to have second thoughts about what she was about to do.<p>

"Adds, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" she heard Jessie ask her.

After hearing the question, Addie remembered her reasons, swallowed her second thoughts, and got off of his motorcycle and took off her helmet, letting the rest of her long dark brown hair fall to her shoulders.

"Jessie, she's the only one who can help us," she answered, handing him the helmet, and readjusting her backpack strap. "I can't back down now."

"I know, I know," Jessie sighed, pretending to check his front tire then looked up at her with worried eyes. "I just don't want you to go all the way up there just to end up getting hurt."

Addie couldn't help but smile with girlfriend type pride, Jessie was always protective of her, it wasn't the overly jealous kind, (even though there were a few school fights that almost got started because some sports jock was caught hitting on Addie.) it was more of the fact that he was willing to sacrifice anything to keep her safe and happy, and as she would always do the same for him.

Because she was his Bella, and he was her Jacob.

Addie wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her head against his chest with closed eyes; enjoying the sound of his beating heart, taking in his wonderful woodsy scent that he always wore with pride.

Addie loved every inch of him; his strong tanned build, his smooth short shaggy dirty blonde hair that she always loved to run her fingers through, his dreamy eyes that sparkled like emeralds even though they were just ordinary green, and his beautiful dazzlingly smile that always took her breath away. But what she loved the most about Jessie was that; if he wanted too, he could have all the popular girls in school in a flash, or he could be with a girl who was exactly like him, but he chose her, a freak, a person very few people gave the time of day, a witch.

Now because there were no other options, or solutions, she was going to have to be without him for a few days.

"Jessie, you have to go now," Addie choked, fighting the urge to go into a hysterical crying fit. "hurry and get Adriana and Daphne to Jazz's."

She didn't want to look him in the eye, she knew she'd instantly break down underneath his sad stare. But when he gentle lifted her chin up, making her look straight at him, his eyes weren't sad, they were telling her that they both need to be strong, for each other, the twins, for their future.

Then he pulled her lip's onto his. The way he was kissing her, Addie felt the hot tempting urge to forget the whole plan and just let her body and soul be intertwined with Jessie's. But then she suddenly remembered her father's last word's.

_"Find Her," _

"Jessie, stop!" Addie quickly pulled away, ignoring the hunger that she knew only Jessie could satisfy.

"Sorry," Jessie rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I guess I'm feeling how close the full moon is."

Addie sighed, whenever a full moon was approaching, Jessie would get more "needed" than usual, that's the perks/annoyances of dating a werewolf.

But as much as she wanted to satisfy both her and Jessie's intimate needs, now was definitely not the time.

"It's okay I understand," Addie said, then spoke with a sense of seriousness's "now will you please go, the sleeping potion's effects are going to wear off in a few hours."

"Fine, just promise me you'll call as soon as you get there and to be extremely careful." Jesse whispered into her ear.

"Aren't I always." Addie couldn't help but crack a smile and wink.

When he smiled half of it showed that he enjoyed her little joke, but the rest showed that her safety wasn't something to be joked about.

"Adds." Jessie said warningly.

"Alright, alright, I promise," Addie said, closed her eyes and leaned into him. "I love you so much Jessie."

"I love you too Adds." Jessie said with a sweet sultry voice that Addie thought she was going to melt under.

Jessie kissed the top of his girlfriends forehead before he put his helmet back on.

"Oh, when you see Danny," Addie said, her arms folded. "tell him, if I see one biker tattoo on any part of my babies bodies, both me and my astral double will kick his ass."

"I'll tell him," Jessie laughed, reviving his motorcycle engine. "see you in a few days Addie."

As if someone had literally knocked out the air out of her lungs, Addie couldn't help but take in shaky gasps as she watched the love of her life drive farther and farther away from her.

Addie gave herself a few minutes, before going into the station.

After purchasing her bus ticket, Addie quickly got onto the bus that would take her to Washington, choosing and sitting down in an empty seat at the far end of the bus, Addie lifted up her dark navy hoodie, plugged in her earphones and picked Scar's on 45's: _"The Way That We Are." _

With her head up against the glass window, Addie closed her eyes, letting the music lyrics from her favorite band as if it were acting as a sweet lullaby lull her to sleep.

As she felt herself drift off, Addie knew exactly what she had to do once the bus pulled into DC.

Addie was completely clueless on what outcome her actions were about to bring, but there was one thing that Addie was completely sure of.

The life of NCIS's special agent Caitlin 'Kate' Todd was going to be thrown for a freaking loop.


End file.
